


Missing You

by Crystalessences



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba being Boba, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Requested, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Boba Fett x fem!readerBoba wants to show you how much he missed you.--prompt request"Come sit on my face, let me show you how much I missed you"
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Missing You

It was only supposed to be one week- two weeks tops- before Boba was supposed to return to Jabbas, or rather his, Palace. Boba wasn’t one to lie about matters like this, so it worried you that he’d been gone for almost a month now. You knew this job was important, that’s why he had gone out with Din to take care of it himself instead of paying an up-and-coming bounty hunter to do it instead. Yet your worries continued to grow every night you went to bed without him. It did not help that you’d also had complete radio silence from both bounty hunters. Not even a heads up to you or Fennec that the job was running long.

You assassin companion was not one to get anxious, her nerves were tougher than beskar, but when you’d soared past the three-week mark without so much as a peep from the mandalorians and she starts to grow concerned, your panic skyrockets. Boba could handle himself and Din was going to be the next Mand’alor for a reason. The two together? A force of nature cloaked in beskar. So what had happened? What was keeping Boba from coming home?

You struggle to keep your composure in the throne room as Fennec conducts business in Boba’s place from the arm of the throne. Standing in the shadows of the dais you try to focus on the steady stream of criminals drifting in and out of the palace, anything to keep your mind otherwise occupied. It would not reflect well on Boba for the other members of the underworld to see you spiral into an anxiety attack over his long absence. You occupy yourself so well surveying a new arrival of rodians that you have to do a double take when Boba’s wide figure cuts through the crowd, the shining silver Mandalorian trailing after him.

The moment you lay eyes on that familiar green helmet every worry from the last few weeks fades away. Boba was home and in one piece. Judging by the smug bounce in step the job ended favorably as well. You can picture the grin plastered across his face as the crowd parts for him. Fennec stands when he reaches the throne, they grasp hands in a quick greeting before he turns to your semi-hidden form. A giddy smile crosses your face as he holds his hand out to you. As soon as you accept he’s tugging you down into his lap, one arm securely wrapped around your waist. It’s an act of possessiveness that’s become unnecessary. Everyone in the palace knows you’re his girl. He just seems to enjoy periodically reminding everyone not to mess with you.

You’re utterly content watching the rest of the proceedings from your perch. Most goes in one ear and straight out the other though. Your attentions otherwise focused on the man beneath you. The familiar sharp scent of blaster residue hangs heavy around him, but his armor looks unscathed, no new scoring or damage. His visor may be pointing forward but the sharp squeeze he gives you as your gaze lingers leads you to believe his attention may be elsewhere as well. Settling deeper into his lap you rest you head back against his shoulder, one sickly sweet smile painted across your lips. He stiffens beneath you, his grip tightening against your torso. If you didn’t have his attention before you did now.

Grumbling low under his helmet he cuts off the current speaker with a wave of his hand. Fennec catches the cue, dismissing the rest of the room as Boba urges you to your feet. Shoulders wound tight he nearly drags you back to your shared bedroom leaving an amused assassin in your wake.

His helmet is off the moment the door slides shut, his lips quickly capturing your own as he presses you into the cold beskar on his chest. You weren’t the only one missing your partner.

Breathless you pull away, fingers ghosting over the scars running down the side of his face. Eyes closed he leans into your touch. “Welcome home, Boba,” you coo, “I missed you.”

Groaning he turns to press a kiss into the palm of your hand. “I missed you too, princess.”

You shiver against him. It’s always obvious how the night was going to turn out when he broke out that particular pet name. He notices your reaction, of course, his smug smile working its way back across his lips. Pulling away he tugs you with him back to your bed. Fingering the edge of your top he orders you to strip.

“Romantic,” you sass, rolling your eyes at him. He gives you a quick slap to the ass when your turn around to step out of your pants.

Instead of stripping as well your Mandalorian lays out across the bed, grin still plastered on his face. _“Come sit on my face, let me show you how much I missed you.”_

Oh… well then. You weren’t going to argue with that.

Heat rising to your cheeks, you gingerly crawl over his body until you plant your knees on either side of his face. As your core hovers above him, just out of reach, he groans. “Look at you. Already dripping for me, princess.”

Rough hands rub soothing patterns across your thighs, coaxing you down onto his eager lips. You have to grip at the headboard to stay upright as he licks one long stripe across your folds to your clit. “Fuck Boba!”

His chuckles rumble through you as he tugs you down flush against his face. His nose bumps pleasantly against your clit as he goes to town, eating you out with the fervor of a man starved. He would probably argue he was after being apart from you for so long. It’s not long before you’re rocking along with his ministrations, riding him for every ounce of pleasure as the coil deep in your stomach winds itself up. His hands travel up and down your thighs, kneading and massaging as he goes, helping to keep you in time with the eager work of his tongue.

Your grip on the headboard tightens when he latched onto your clit, every curse you can think of, in every language you speak falling from your lips. The sharp sting on your ass as he spanks you again quickly shuts you up. If Boba’s mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, he’d chide you for your dirty mouth.

“ ‘m sorry, Boba,” you murmur and his hand returns to its tight grip on the meat of your thighs. You swear you can feel his smile against your sensitive lips as he doubles his efforts.

The noises he makes are pure sin as he laps at your juices. The knot in your core quickly reaching its breaking point. Your cries turn to whimpers as you grind down on his face, chasing every last straw to push you over the edge. “B-Boba, ‘m so close!”

One hand drifts up to your curls, his thumb brushing lightly over your clit. “Cum for me, princess.”

Between his fingers sudden attack on your bundle of nerves and Boba’s raspy voice you hurdle of the edge, mouth open in a silent cream as white-hot pleasure rips through you. Boba works your through your release, whispering praises as he laps up the mess between your thighs. It could have been minutes or hours before Boba is satisfied, you’re not quite sure. He carefully maneuvers your blissed out body onto the bed and curls around you. The cool beskar pleasant on your flushed skin as he continues to smooth soothing patterns across your skin until your mind returns to your body.

“How was that princess?”

A content sigh leaves your lips as you roll into his embrace, “you should miss me more often.”


End file.
